


Сборник рассказов по Тони Старку (и не только)

by RemiCon



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, Rule 63, Self-cest, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiCon/pseuds/RemiCon
Summary: Разные драбблы по Тони Старку, а иногда и другим персонажам MCU или Вселенной Marvel.





	1. Он врет, как дышит. (Джен, Пост-Война бесконечности, СПОЙЛЕРЫ).

**Author's Note:**

> В первую очередь, должна сказать - с самых первых Мстителей я не фанат Капитана Америки, Гражданская война (или Противостояние, как его обозвали в российском кинематографическом переводе) только усилил подобные убеждения, поэтому вы вряд ли найдете здесь счастливое Stony. Гораздо более правдоподобный исход - Steve-critical или Steve-bashing. Не обижайтесь - я предупреждала.  
> Второе - большинство драбблов по MCU, так как я знакома с этим фэндомом наиболее тщательно. Однако это не означает, что я полностью устраняю возможность написать что-нибудь по Земле-616 или 1610 и т. д. Элементы, по крайней мере, точно будут.  
> Третье - СПОЙЛЕРЫ. Здесь будут спойлеры по Войне Бесконечности, поэтому обращайте внимания на предупреждения в названиях.  
> Ну и наконец, в-четвертых: пишите в комментариях то, что вы хотите прочитать. Возможно, ваша идея затронет мое чахлое Тони-центричное сердце и я отважусь воплотить ее в жизнь.  
> На счет обновлений совершенно не знаю. Возможно, вся эта инициатива вообще заглохнет. Так что не возлагайте больших надежд.

Старк врет, как дышит.

С того самого момента, как Небула выносит его искалеченное тело с Бенетара на Вакандскую землю, он врет. Он обнимает Роуди, заглушает его жалобное: «Пеппер, Тони, она не сделала этого…» самой крепкой хваткой, какую может осилить в своем ослабленном состоянии и поочередно разглядывает остальных собравшихся. Нетрудно выловить в разноцветной толпе африканских женщин с копьями знакомые лица, еще легче задержаться на пару секунд дольше на лице Наташи, остановить взгляд, полный горя на сгорбленной фигуре Кэпа.

Еще с Титана, с мучительного «Мистер Старк, мне что-то не хорошо», в голове набатом бьется единственное: «Питер, Питер, Питер» не переставая. Он заставляет себе оставаться так, с опустевшим взглядом, с сутулыми плечами.

Иногда он уверен, что Стрендж чертов гений, потому что он знает, что не было ни одного исхода будущего во Вселенной, кроме этого, где бы он добровольно отправился в Нью-Йорк вместе с Роджерсом, где бы он сидел вместе с ним на крыше вновь открытого компаунда и на тихое «Баки, он, становился лучше, понимаешь?» отвечал бы проникающим взглядом, похлопыванием по плечу и тихим «Мне жаль».

Проходит месяц, два, три, в голове не переставая крутится «Питер, Питер, Питер».

Он проводит спарринги с Наташей, молча сидит рядом с Клинтом, вечерами выпивает рядом с Тором и ничего не делает, когда его глаза вдруг начинает блуждать. Он позволяет им думать, что общее горе сгладило все углы, что когда-то казавшиеся важными обиды блекнут на фоне всех их потерь в проигранной войне.

Он терпит десять тысяч заседаний ООН, оправдывает перед президентом США, Германии, Нигерии и с новообретенной твердостью в голосе дублирует когда-то сказанное Кэпом «Вместе».

Шепот в его голове в миллионный, миллиардный раз повторяет «Питер» и он в своем сердце знает, что впервые в жизни сделает все, что потребуется и это не заставит его дрогнуть. Если для того, чтобы его мальчишка вернулся к жизни, требуется врать, требуется закрыть за бетонными стенами, заштриховать все перенесенные предательства, требуется предоставить фальшивое прощение – он сделает это с легкостью, он сделает гораздо больше.

Мстители всегда выигрывали сообща и в этот раз лучше не быть по-иному.

Он встает с постели каждое утро и врет, как дышит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не думаю, что так будет на самом деле, к моему глубокому огорчению Старк гораздо ближе к Роджерсу в фильмах (он, конечно, лелеет обиду, но одно это уже говорит о том, что он простит). Но никто не мешает мне помечтать, для этого и существует AU, не правда ли?)


	2. Половина Вселенной. (Джен, Пост-Война бесконечности, СПОЙЛЕРЫ).

Когда, наконец, все сделано, все мертвые возвращены и Танос мертв, когда Старк обнимает Питера, славного невинного Питера до хруста в костях и делится упоительным соленым поцелуем с Пеппер, которую он потерял, которую не видел целый год – он смотрит в зеркало. Линии усталости, безостановочной отчаянной ежедневной, ежечасной, ежеминутной работы навсегда выгравированы на его лице. Морщины, некогда придававшие ему солидности средних лет, теперь повсюду. Это уже не гусиные лапки вокруг глаз, говорящие о частых улыбках, это глубокая складка у уголка губ вечно огорченного человека, явные следы от постоянной хмурости на лбу. Сама кожа практически прозрачная – следствие тысяч и тысяч часов в лаборатории, бездонные чернющие синяки под глазами, вероятно, уже никогда не пройдут.

У него практически полностью седые волосы – волосы человека, потерявшего разом женщину, которую любил больше жизни и псевдо-сына – мальчишку, которого поклялся защищать. Глаза его, до сих пор сохраняющие отголоски той безостановочной мучительной боли потери, агонии неудачи, взирают на него из отражения с весом тысячелетий сожалений.

Тони смотрит в зеркало, и видит старика. Он не идиот, он знает, что его руки начали дрожать тогда, когда не должны. Он все чаще теряет чувствительность в правой. Ноги перестают держать его, а тупая боль в коленях – следствие множества лет эффектных приземлений в костюме – не покидает даже теплыми сухими ночами. Несмотря на глубокую, таящуюся в костях усталость, он уже не может обвинять в этом даже ее.

Его сердце сбоит – сбоило с далекого 2008, с Афганистана и автомобильной батареи, давало несколько осечек в 2012 после червоточины, долго ныло после Сибири. Но за этот год, последний, его старое, израненное шрапнелью сердце, казалось, израсходовало всю оставшуюся у него энергию.

Его пыльное зеркало, мимо которого он стремительно проходил целый год из мастерской в гостиную, в конференц-зал, на вертолетную посадочную площадку  – это зеркало показывает старика. Усталого, больного старика, которым он себя чувствует.

Тони никогда не страдал слабоумием – он знает, что это означает. Знал с той самой первой минуты, когда острым сердечным приступом скрутило грудь, после того, как он обнаружил на рабочем месте Пеппер кучку пепла в дорогих остроносых Гуччи. Но у него не было времени на врачей, а у врачей не было времени на него – тогда каждую секунду в мире умирал не один десяток человек. Потеря половины Вселенной не было доброй к оставшимся – вездесущие автомобильные аварии, авиакатастрофы, оставленные дети, старики, инвалиды… Острая сердечная боль.

Он не пошел к врачу и потом – его единственные причины заботиться о себе превратились в пыль. Да и нечего уже было сделать – неизбежный конец, не мира, а его, Тони Старка, существования, не было сюрпризом – навеянный Вандой кошмар, где он оставался единственным выжившим, годами сосал из него силы, неудивительно, что тогда, когда он обратился в реальность – их практически не осталось. Единственное, что он мог сделать – работать, до победного, до самого конца.

Он не говорит Пеппер, не дает понять Питеру, обходит стороной Роуди. Все они так счастливы, так огорошены общей победой, что было бы просто эгоистично рушить этот момент. Тони старается ходить ровно, улыбаться шире, обнимать чаще. У него остались не годы – месяцы, может быть, даже недели. Но он не злится, он сделал все, что мог. Он сделал больше. Даже радость уже не затрагивает его душу – только бесконечная усталость и чувство полностью выполненного долга.

Только один раз его одолевает жгучий приступ горечи – когда спустя неделю после Победы он встречает Волшебника Верховного и видит в его глазах _знание_.

\- Иногда я думаю, Стрендж, ты пожертвовал Половиной Вселенной ради меня или мной ради Половины Вселенной?.. Впрочем, не отвечай, я помню, что ты сказал тогда на Титане.

«Если выбор встанет между камнем, тобой или мальчишкой, я всегда выберу камень». Он и выбрал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это идея не давала мне покоя с тех пор, как Мавр (извините, Стрендж) сделал свое дело и ушел..)


	3. Обещай мне. (Джен. Тони & Роуди. Пост-Противостояние).

Если бы Тони Старк на самом деле был тем, о ком не переставая трещали все местные и зарубежные СМИ (те, что годами бессовестно рылись в его грязном белье и выдумали такие прозвища, как «Да Винчи нашего времени» и «Торговец смерти»), он обязательно оказался бы тем, кто установил все это фиаско с Соглашениями в действие и не сожалел бы о последствиях ни секунды.

Если бы голос был дан Пеппер или Хэппи или Роуди, кто-нибудь из них обязательно бы сказал, что Тони Старк – чертовски лучшее, что происходило с Мстителями и все, что он делал – пытался очистить их беспорядок. Они бы сказали, что он ни в чем не виноват, но все равно _чувствует себя виноватым_.

Если бы вы спросили Бывших Мстителей (Экс-Мстителей, Тайных Мстителей, террористов, преступников, Команду Капитана Америки?) их ответ обязательно бы начинался с «Эго» и заканчивался бы чем-то вроде «Королева Драмы, ему просто необходимо быть в центре внимания, не так ли?»

На самом же деле никто из них не был особенно прав.

Нет, Тони лично не писал Соглашения (у него не было ни одной степени по международному праву), он даже не знал о них до самого последнего момента (чертов Росс и его махинации!), поэтому особо обвинить его тут было невозможно.

Сожалел ли он об этом после? Да. Все это было катастрофой мирового масштаба и было бы хорошо (просто замечательно), если бы _некоторые_ высунули бы свои головы из своих задниц и подумали о большей картине, а не о своих повестках дня, но и тут он особых эмоций не испытывал. К сожалению, практика сожалений о прошлых событиях у него давно была в ходу, однако он был и будет футуристом – его дело смотреть в будущее, а не оглядываться назад.

Что насчет вины – нет, он не считал себя где-то там виноватым (разве что грудь иногда сдавливало туго и горячо, когда происходил подсчет тел). Возможно, он и мог бы сделать лучше, но что касается его мнения – все ситуации, в которых он участвовал, не привели ни к одной гражданской смерти и ни одной смерти среди команды (не думать о Роуди, не думать о Роуди), а мертвые из Лагоса и Бухареста были не на его руках. В конце концов, что бы там кто не думал, он никогда не был мамочкой Роджерса или остальных, и чужую вину весить на себя не считал целесообразным (его собственная последует за ним в загробную жизнь).

Его приснопамятное Эго, пожалуй, было самым далеким от реального положения дел – его вечная популярность у СМИ еще с далеких подростковых лет застряла костью у него в горле и с тех пор ничего не улучшилось. Он просто перестал обращать на это внимание (оно стоило слишком дорого, чтобы тратить его на дураков). Возможно, это и льстило ему, но только в молодости, чем старше он становился – тем обременительнее была эта привилегия. Однако, он, конечно, мастерски умел использовать подобное внимание (это так часто доставляло ему неудобства, что он считал более чем справедливым те редкие моменты, когда он мог вывести из этого реальную пользу).

Что касается драматичности?.. Что ж. На самом деле с тех самых пор, как Госсекретарь выдал им по Заковианскому договору, он только и делал то, что соревновался в эффективности сам с собой и со всеми остальными. На драму времени не было абсолютно. Роль главного мученика с лихвой отыграл Роджерс (благородный спаситель безвизовых осиротевших деток и невинно осужденных военнопленных времен Второй Мировой).

Да, возможно, он был немного горьким (кто его обвинит? Роджерс знал два года, два года! о том, что его замороженный дружок убил его маму), но не особо драматичным. Он не смотрел на закат долгими вечерами, ни одна слеза пролилась из его глаз, даже «письмо-с-извинениями» он прочитал относительно спокойно (Роджерс никогда не умел извиняться). Разбор полетов, как у себя в голове, так и с Роуди, с Россом, с панелью Соглашений, с журналистами на пресс-конференции – каждый из них он провел тщательно и рационально.

Он только однажды, в десятый раз рассматривая все произошедшее, все «если» и «но» и «почему», позволил себе момент искренней эмоциональной _чувствительности_. Это было в гостиной в компаунде, медовый мишка использовал вторую модификацию скобок, которые он построил, чтобы тот вновь мог ходить, а Видение было вне страны.

Он сидел на диване и разглядывал лицо его самого старого друга, того, с кем он познакомился, будучи первокурсником в MIT – пятнадцатилетним накуренным шалопаем, и вес трех десятилетий дружбы вдруг навалился на него (сколько были знакомы Роджерс и Барнс, неужели с детства, неужели тоже 30 с лишним лет?). Он смотрел, как пот катится со лба Роуди, когда тот, преодолевая себя и все свои ограничения, раз за разом вновь вставал на покалеченные ноги в механизированной обертке, потому что доверял ему, Тони, свою инвалидность и свою жизнь. Он смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел, а потом сам не зная почему, ощущая вдруг вставший в горле комок, охрипшим голосом произнес:

\- Утконос, пообещай мне что-нибудь, а?

\- Тони? – тот сфокусировал свой взгляд на изобретателе.

\- Просто, просто пообещай мне что-нибудь, Роуди, просто пообещай, окей?

Наверное, вид у него и в правду был не обычным «высокомерным-Тони-Старк-видом», потому что Джим тут же кивнул, а лицо его приобрело ту самую «Тони-Старк-обеспокоенность».

\- Если ситуация каким-то неведомым образом повернется на 180 градусов, если ты когда-нибудь окажешься на месте Роджерса, пообещай никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не ставить мою жизнь выше других, ладно?

\- Тони…

\- Ты же солдат, Роудс, ты всегда в первую очередь должен думать о гражданских. И, знаешь, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не хотел бы жить с таким весом на своих плечах.

Полковник BBC США и лучший друг Тони Старка, Джеймс Руперт Роудс, долго смотрел на него и молчал. В глазах его отражались сотни вопросов и ответов, там бушевала буря неповиновения и понимания, пока, наконец, он вновь не обрел былого спокойствия и решительно кивнул.

\- Да, Тони, обещаю.

С тех пор он больше об этом никогда не думал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Казалось очень лирическим, а? Дружба Роуди и Тони не кажется мне особо ласковой (сколько бы я ни копалась, я нигде не обнаружила чего-то вроде "До конца линии"), но сама продолжительность... Думаю, это того стоит.


	4. Умная. (Female Тони Старк, Тони/Стив, AU Пост-Противостояние).

Таша Старк умная – в этом вряд ли кто-то будет сомневаться. Да что там умная – она гений. За какие-то считаные секунды ее мозг способен обрабатывать огромное количество информации – высчитывать сложнейшие математические уравнения, мысленно разбирать и собирать даже ранее не изученную технику, находить неисправности, повреждения, возможности улучшения, рассматривать ситуацию с различных точек зрения, видеть максимально возможное количество фьючерсов на основе всех данных переменных и с неизбежным получением новых расширять, добавлять, изменять исходные пути, решения, будущее. Таша Старк умная, она гений, способный использовать свой самый большой, самый важный ресурс – ее мозг, прямо на ходу. Именно это качество позволило ей стать Железной женщиной, именно оно не раз спасало ее задницу и задницу каждого члена ее команды.

Но она тоже человек.

Именно поэтому, когда она наблюдает за этим чертовым видео, когда она смотрит, как Зимний солдат раздавливает шею ее мамы (ее мамы! ее мамы, которая обнимала ее, когда она вынуждена была вновь отправляться в школу-интернат или MIT, которая позволяла ей часами жаловаться на Говарда и его вечно раздраженное-разочарованное выражение лица, ее прекрасной-самой-красивой-самой-умной мамы, которая тайком кормила ее дешевым шоколадом, когда у нее были кошмары и которая отправляла ей деньги на короткие юбки, ее мамы, боже!), она не рационализирует. Именно поэтому после того, как она узнает, что Роджерс (Роджерс, Роджерс, больше никогда не Стив!) все это время знал правду (три года, боже, прости, _прости_ , мамочка!) она нападает.

Она берет все, что у нее осталось, все бомбы, боеголовки, репульсоры, всю силу, которую дают ей ее золото-титановые кулаки и бьет. Она хочет убить его, она хочет отомстить, она хочет раздавить его, хочет, чтобы его никогда не существовало. «Он убил мою маму!»

Голос в ее голове сходит сума. Он кричит, вопит, срывается и в нем такая боль, такая боль, которую испытывает только ребенок, вынужденный наблюдать за смертью матери.

Она ненавидит их, ненавидит их обоих за все сотворенное ими, просто за их существование. Горькие рыдания сдавливают ее горло, но так и не прорываются наружу. Глаза остаются полностью сухими.

Надо же, как за секунду может измениться мир одного человека, как может съехать ось планеты, накрениться, утягивая тебя за собой. Только сегодня утром все было нормально – у нее был Стив, у нее был Роуди, Наташали, Видение, Сэм, Ванда, Клинт… даже этот чертов Барнс. У нее была семья!

Которая лгала и предавала, которая держала от нее секреты годами, не так ли? У нее был парень – самый лучший парень на свете, который приносил ей в постель кофе, спрашивал разные вопросы по изобретениям, хотя ничегошеньки не понимал. Парень, который нарисовал 121 портрет ее лица и три года смотрел ей в глаза и лгал.

Он скрыл убийство ее семьи, ради защиты своей. Она никогда не сомневалась, что Барнс дорог ему – что он его брат всеми путями, если не кровью, но она никогда не думала, что он стоит больше нее. Эта мысль никогда даже не пересекала ее ум.

В конце концов, она не может убить их. Ни Барнса, ни Роджерса.

Она остается одна в заброшенном сибирском бункере, с неработоспособным костюмом, с разбитым сердцем и наблюдает, как человек, пару дней назад клявшийся ей в любви исчезает за горизонтом с его старым другом.

Наконец, она встает, хотя каждая отдельная часть ее тела болит и ноет и просит ее просто остаться там, на земле и сдохнуть, но она встает. Добраться до квинджета стоит ей невероятных усилий, однако она выжившая. Она может сделать это и гораздо больше.

Слезы начинают литься из ее глаз только дома, в компаунде Мстителей, когда она, проходя полное сканирование тела в медицинском крыле, обнаруживает  кроме множества гематом, двух сломанных ребер, легкого сотрясения мозга и защемленного нерва правой руки, отсутствие маленькой точки там, где находится матка. Маленькой точки, о которой она узнала в день, когда Росс пришел разрушить ее жизнь. Она была беременна. Теперь нет.

Она сидит и плачет часами. Не потому что она хотела этого ребенка – она едва ли успела даже подумать о том, чтобы быть матерью, не то, чтобы что-то решить или запланировать. Нет, она плачет, потому что знает – она умная. Она гений, на самом-то деле и ее костюм, кроме золото-титановых кулаков, бомб, боеголовок и репульсоров содержит также огромное количество полностью летального оружия (хотя она его и не любит). Лазеры, самонаводящиеся ракеты, бездонные запасы мощности… Она могла их убить хотя бы потому что не обязана была сражаться в закрытом помещении. Она могла убить их обоих и не убила.

Она также могла уклониться, уйти с линии поражения железного кулака, нацеленного на ее живот, но она не ушла. Она хотела, чтобы Барнс разрушил не только ее семью.

Таша Старк слишком умная, но она также человек. В ее голове ежеминутно, ежесекундно с профессиональной точностью высчитывается будущее – все возможные фьючерсы, решения, победы, поражения, траектории. Но даже она не знает – был ли это несчастный случай или нет. И это чертовски больно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хм... Ну, как-то так, да.


	5. Румико. (Пеппер/Тони, прошлый Румико/Тони, пост-Возвращение домой).

Они обручены уже почти два года и все еще не назначили дату свадьбы.

Иногда Тони думает, что виноват он, иногда он уверен в этом.

Дело не в том, что он не любит Пеппер – видит бог, невозможно больше любить женщину, чем он любит ее. Она его опора, его верный помощник и его соучастник, она его начало и продолжение, она – его все. Он почти уверен, что Пеппер знает о нем такие вещи, которые не знает никто (и он в том числе), что она верит в него так, как не верит его собственный культ фанатов (да, есть и такие), что она заботиться о нем с такой силой, с такой самоотверженностью, которую никак нельзя заработать при жизни, даже если очень постараться. Иногда это тяжелым бременем опускается на его плечи – всегда сложно оправдать любовь, которую не заслуживаешь, которую невозможно заслужить - это пожизненный долг. Но дело не в этом.

Просто каждый раз, когда он смотрит на нее, на ее длинные аккуратные пальцы со свежим маникюром, на ее дорогое красивое кольцо, которое она носит не снимая – он видит призрак.

На свете было не более пары человек, которое действительно когда-то знали об этом и еще меньше, которые сейчас живы или помнят. Из его окружения остался только Роуди, но и он предпочел забыть об этом в быту их постоянных забот и переживаний.

Румико.

Хронология прессы, которая печатает о нем статьи и статейки с далекого 1974 года, когда его отец представил публике его первую печатную плату такова: до 2008 года Тони Старк был неисправимым бабником, пьяницей, прожигателем жизни. После все изменилось, даже заголовки (« _Я Железный человек_ »).

Это вполне понятно, в общем-то. За последнее десятилетие кардинально изменилась не только его жизнь – но и весь остальной мир. Супергерои стали настоящими. Инопланетяне стали настоящими. Суперзлодеи стали настоящими. Магия стала настоящей.

Все стало настоящим.

Но в далеком 1996 году, тогда, когда самым интересным заголовком на полке был скандальный политик, а он сам заботился не о спасение мира или подготовке к инопланетным вторжениям, а о том, что бы выпить, кого бы трахнуть и как устроить взрыв побольше, в его жизнь вошла она – Румико Фуджикава.

Она была дочерью основателя Фуджикава Индастриз – старого Кенджиро Фуджикава, и вскоре должна была вступить на его должность. Именно поэтому на всех деловых встречах, на всех сборах и галла, которые они проводили, она присутствовала.

Не заняло много времени увлечься ею – Румико была великолепна и чиста, как первые весенние цветы, пробивающиеся сквозь мерзлую почву, одним своим присутствием она вдохновляла изменения и жизнь.

Не помогло и то, что у нее было прекрасное чувство юмора – чуть ироничное, без наглости или гонора, однако острое, как традиционные японские клинки, и столь же неожиданное. Уже через один день стало ясно, почему именно она из всех детей Фуджикава-старшего должна была занять пост гендиректора.

Скорее всего, получи он ее сразу, это не переросло бы в настоящий роман, но она была непреклонна. Ей нравился Тони, это было очевидно (он редко кому не нравился, даже те, кто ненавидел его, охотно ложились в его кровать), но она решительно отказалась портить их профессиональные отношения интрижкой (хотя и не была ханжой).

В конце концов, ему пришлось побегать за ней. Она была свежей водой в пустыне, самой яркой звездой на небосклоне, женщиной, которой никогда не могли стать все те модели, актрисы и певицы, ежедневно ночующие у него дома. Она была умна, красива, очаровательна, остроумна и чиста. Она того стоила.

Румико изменила его, показала, что такое настоящая любовь, что такое живая, пульсирующая связь между мужчиной и женщиной. Она показала, что и так бывает - радость от одного прикосновения, доверие в каждом слове, общее, неотделимое будущее.

Он любил ее. Боже, он так любил ее, как не знал, что способен.

Они обручились в Токио после всего лишь года отношений, но все казалось совершенно правильным. Он больше не пил, не употреблял, не устраивал скандалов. Настоящее счастье омывало его, как легкий морской бриз в ее присутствии.

Они активно планировали традиционную японскую маленькую свадьбу, когда Оби в очередной раз вызверился на него за постоянное отсутствие в компании и смог привлечь на несколько заседаний совета директоров и отдела разработок и продаж, когда это случилось.

 _Это_ – это нападение на Фуджикаву-старшего и его дочь, когда они заключали контракт с Viastone во Франции. _Это_ – это ее непреднамеренная, случайная смерть от руки павшего мстителя и вора.

После пресс-секретарь Кенджиро отправил ему письмо с «Примите мои искренние соболезнования» и «похороны состоятся…», потому что сам старик резко сдал и с трудом поднимался на ноги, не то, чтобы вел дела. Место, предназначающееся Румико, почти сразу занял ее старший брат, который ни слова не обронил при прощании.

Тони? Тони просто был в шоке, а когда шок прошел – он еще глубже окунулся в ночную жизнь, пытаясь вытравить ее показной щедростью и стылым равнодушием счастье, которое когда-то могло стать его. Мучительная боль потери, вцепившаяся в него, словно хищник в жертву после смерти родителей, заняла царствующее место в его мире после гибели невесты.

И теперь, спустя двадцать с лишним лет, пройдя такой длинный путь, он смотрит на обручальное кольцо женщины, которую смог полюбить сильнее жизни, и ему видится Румико. Та, что могла стать его женой, если бы не шальная пуля Кларенса Уорда, та, что была бы сейчас матерью его детей, и он ненавидит себя за это. Потому что у него пожизненный долг – любить женщину, которая любит его гораздо сильнее, чем он того заслуживает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я люблю Пеппер, честно, хотя бы за идею Пеппер в многочисленных фанфиках, если не за канон, в котором ей отвелось непростительно мало времени, но я считаю грустным то, что MCU Тони Старк такой однолюб. В комиксах у него множество интрижек, как малозначительных, так и вполне себе серьезных. Он влюблялся и любил большое количество женщин - ученых, деловых, смертельных, предателей и т. д. И я понимаю, почему именно Поттс занимает такое центральное место, как романтический интерес Старка в фильмах - она, в конце концов, его бывший секретарь и генеральный директор, что идеально вписывается в узкую 2-ух часовую концепцию фильмов, но душа хочет разнообразия)  
> Я выбрала Румико именно потому, что многие считают ее самым сильным любовным интересом Тони-616, хотя я недостаточно знаю об этом, чтобы иметь здесь какое-то мнение. Я также сильно утрировала и изменила многие детали - получилось слегка идеализированно (в каноне Румико Тони изменила), однако изменять ничего не буду ;)


	6. Инстинкт. (Наташа/Тони, фоном Пеппер/Тони (без измен), AU пост-Противостояние).

Он трахает ее жестко, раз за разом вбивает ее тело в матрас без особой ласки. Он не хочет быть ласковым – с ней у него не получится нежностей или любви, и они оба это знают. Им движет только инстинкт.

Что бы кто ни говорил, а Тони Старк достаточно взрослый человек (он уже ближе к пятидесяти, чем к сорока), чтобы трезво оценивать свои сильные и слабые стороны – в этом мире существует несколько областей, в которых он мастер. Техника, очевидно. Наука (физика, химия, термодинамика – всего понемногу). Полет в вооруженном механическом протезе и убийство террористов; тактика. В какой-то мере бизнес. Женщины. Секс.

Женщины и секс.

Именно поэтому, несмотря на кажущуюся неожиданность случившегося, он уже давно ожидал чего-то подобного. На самом деле, если быть полностью откровенным с самим собой – это новая близость поджидала их за углом с далекого 2011 года, когда она, мастерски играя для него медовую ловушку, в такт стуку каблуков о мраморные половицы покачивала бедрами, выгибала спину, словно кошка, с ног до головы рассматривала его своим томным взглядом из-под длинных ресниц. Жадно лаская глазами щедро предоставленную женскую фигурку, он оглядывал ее в ответ и подмигивал. Он знал ее грязный секрет –  знала его.

С тех самых пор каждое их взаимодействие, каждый разговор и каждое молчание – тягостное тягучее ожидание. Их вели не логика, не рациональность, их вела даже не симпатия, интерес или уважение – их вела _чувственность_. То, что было за пределами Человека Разумного и уходило корнями в Древность, в первобытные инстинкты, в ритуалы, в поклонения кровожадным богам, в единство мужского и женского начала.

Однако никто из них на это не действовал – никто не признавал. У Тони была Пеппер, и он любил ее всем своим существом, чтобы сделать с ней что-то подобное (она заслуживала лучшего, она заслуживала весь чертов мир), а непобедимая Наташали приветствовала свои страхи к лицу и лелеяла старую глупую надежду о дружбе-семье-любви («Любовь для детей», «Мы можем сбежать, только ты и я»).

Оба они взаимно не переносили друг друга за то, что были слишком похожи (ни один из них не был Капитаном Америкой с его моралью, честью, с чистыми помыслами) и за то, что глаза напротив все еще могли прочитать так, как не мог никто другой (предатель. эгоист).

В конце концов, это и стало их апогеем и катарсисом – предательство и чистый незамутненный эгоизм, эгоизм и предательство.

Когда она вышла к нему на балкон, когда начала нести очередную чушь про его Эго и желание контроля над всем сущим, он уже _знал_. Он знал, что если сейчас она останется, что если он прикроет ее задницу перед ООН, перед Россом, перед Т’Чаллой – все закончится тем, что началось в далеком 2011 году без их согласия.

Он вбивает ее соблазнительное тело в матрас под мерный удары оголовья кровати о стену, а в мыслях его огонь (нетрудно было догадаться, что Роджерс не один вынес знание о смерти его родителей из бункера Золя).  Он не ласкает ее и не занимается с ней любовью – он делает только то, что лучше для него. Оба они сейчас, наконец, настоящие и ими движет только инстинкт.

Утром она соберет свои вещи и исчезнет, как тень среди тысяч постоянно куда-то снующих жителей Нью-Йорка, чтобы снова преследовать ее старую глупую мечту о дружбе-семье-любви, а он купит цветы, самые дорогие (золотые) туфли 38 размера и пойдет заканчивать их затянувшийся «перерыв» с Пеппер, которую он любит всем свои существом.

И когда придет очередной большой-плохой и они вновь все соберутся вместе, глаза напротив все еще будут отражать _знание_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Боже, это было трудно. Хотя, надеюсь, стоило того ;)  
> На этой части я замораживаю данное начинание на некоторое время - неделю, две, может больше. Не получилось из меня многозадачного писателя, но и так не плохо...


	7. Болезнь. (Female Тони Старк, Тони/Стив, AU Пост-Противостояние).

Стив Роджерс – это болезнь.

Стоило понять это еще десять, двадцать лет назад, просиживая коленки Говарда и вслушиваясь в его мягкий, звучный голос, повествующий о приключениях Капитана Америки и его Ревущих Коммандос (о ней он так никогда не говорил).

Стоило обратить внимание на то, что это всегда были «Арктические поиски» Говарда, заменяющие первый день в школе-интернате, первое похищение, первый новостной скандал, первое разбитое сердце, выпускной в MIT.

Но нет, она тогда только не понимала и обижалась, а когда осознание его власти над ней внезапно настигло тогда еще молодую неокрепшую грудь, выбив весь воздух из легких – начала злиться. И злилась двадцать с лишним лет.

А ведь стоило подумать, посмотреть, _проанализировать_. Она же ученый, гений, черт возьми, у нее три докторских степени! Но нет, она десятилетиями лелеяла собственную обиду, она воздвигла свое личное страдание на пьедестал, на веки заклеймив своего отца как злодея в собственной сказке. Она сама себе стала мучеником, никогда не поинтересовавшись: «Почему? Почему _он_?»

А ведь ответ был так прост.

Стив Роджерс – это болезнь.

Несколько переброшенных между фраз, парочку ленивых утренних разговоров, один спор до хрипоты, эта его самая _улыбка_ , и ты пропал. Он влезает в твои мысли, в твои мечты, совсем скоро появляется в твоих снах. Он становится твоим воздухом и твоей землей, твоим моральным мерилом и твоей совестью и ты сама не замечаешь, как не можешь провести и дня, не кинув взгляд на высокую светловолосую фигуру, ища одобрения и признания. Контроль давно потерян, пульт от собственного сердца так неосторожно отдан и единственное, что остается – тонуть, тонуть без возможности спасения в этих голубых ярких глазах, скрывающих все тайны мира.

А потом, как лавина, как цунами, как тайфун – Стив возвращает чувства. И осознание захлопнувшейся ловушки тает, словно весенний снег на свету в нежных касаниях волос, в твердой руке, сжимающей твои замозоленные пальцы, в горячем шепоте июльскими ночами. Стив ласков, Стив добр, Стив тебя _тоже любит_.

Понимание того, что это не настоящая любовь, что любовь такой не бывает, приходит спустя два года девять месяцев и тринадцать дней.

Твои родители мертвы, твоя команда – беглецы, твой костюм – хлам, твой парень – предатель. Твое сердце – разбито.

Единственное, что тебе остается – это раз за разом прокручивать случившееся в поисках ответа: «Где же ты допустила ошибку?» и, в конце концов, понять – Стив Роджерс – это болезнь.

И в следующий раз, когда яркие голубые глаза, скрывающие все тайны мира, встретятся с теплыми коричневыми, их внезапно заменят не менее ярки синие, пропускающие сквозь себя код самой Вселенной. Но в них не будет отражаться _ни-че-го_.

(Ты же ученый, в конце концов, гений, у тебя три докторских степени, что стоит тебе найти лекарство от болезни? Первый шаг – осознание проблемы. Все остальное легко.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну что ж.  
> На самом деле это должен был быть совершенно другой драббл, но что-то я увлеклась.   
> Пойдет и так. Angst-нем по-стонискому.


	8. Типичный нарцисс. (Female Тони Старк, Тони/Таша, прошлое Тони/Стив, AU Пост-Противостояние).

Это начинается со взрыва.

На самом деле определяющие моменты ее жизни не редко происходят именно так – под содрогающуюся землю или пол, под летящие во все стороны осколки, под режущий глаза, ослепляющий свет, ощущение страха, притупившееся, но не исчезнувшее со временем, под огромную волну давления, сметающую все на своем пути, включая ее саму, как своенравный ветер одинокий прутик.

Так она стала инженером, так родился Пустышка, так рождался Джарвис, так начала свой путь Железная Женщина.

Именно так умер Оби, читаури, Киллиан…

Взрывами в ее жизни все начиналось и заканчивалось. В этот раз определено началось.

Ничем не примечательным вечером в лаборатории, после запойной сессии с новыми брекетами для Роуди, которые должны были позволить ему вернуться в Воителя, вдруг сотрясся воздух. Через секунду все инструменты, недавно привезенные металлические пластины, датчики, ножи, камеры, роботы, планшеты, экраны, столы, стулья – все, все полетело в разные стороны. Помещение огласил громогласный шум, скрежет и свист, звуки удара металл об металл, металл о стены и пол, о керамику, о стекло, погасли аварийные огни, заранее записанные сообщение Пятницы било набатом по ушам со всех уцелевших микрофонов.

Щит Капитана Америки наполовину застрял в задней двери.

И там, в эпицентре образовавшегося хаоса, под прицелом мгновенно развернутого репульсера, стоял Он, будто был рожден для подобных катастроф. Будто был рожден _в_ них.

Мужской красно-золотой доспех ярко переливался во флуоресцентных лампах лаборатории, и точно такая же перчатка повернутая ладонью вверх смотрела прямо на Ташу.

Уже после, выяснив все «как», и «но» и вдоволь наспорившись и померившись палочками, обнаружить правду оказалось до больного просто, поверить в нее – гораздо сложнее.

Его звали Тони Старк, и он был из альтернативной вселенной. Он _был_ альтернативной версией ее, он был ей – мужчиной. Энтони Эдвард Старк. _Тони Старк_.

Его ярко-голубые глаза освещали неподдельное любопытство, когда он секунда за секундой подбирал неизвестную себе технику, губы, обрамленные аккуратной козлиной бородкой, привычно растягивались в ослепительной улыбке, изо рта то и дело выскакивали остроумные замечания, ссылки на Звездные Воины, Терминатора, Звездный Путь, Макдональдс, Битлз, Black Sabbath и другую известную поп-культуру, привычные руки складывали новые модели доспехов, фильтров для очистки воды, воздуха, кибернетические улучшения, протезы для ног, рук, энергетически экономные системы и все, до чего только можно было додуматься, а сам он едва ли не светиться харизмой.

Он был _ей_ , даже если совсем так не выглядел (его черные волосы, светлая кожа, голубые глаза и рост под метр восемьдесят был в противоположность ее полу итальянскому происхождению Карбонелл с темно-каштановыми завитками, смуглой кожей, теплыми карими глазами и небольшому росту в метр шестьдесят), тест ДНК был проклят – _он был ей._ Из вселенной 616, если быть конкретным.

Чтобы на самом деле сойтись с Тони не понадобилось много времени, когда-то работа с Брюсом была мечтой, иметь кого-то в собственной лаборатории, знающим обход вокруг – чрезвычайно приятно. Иметь кого-то, кто думает в таких же масштабах и такими же способами, кто завершает за тобой еще не до конца оформившуюся мысль – настоящее чудо, подарок с небес.

В постели они оказались тоже донельзя быстро – для этого им не понадобилось даже пары переброшенных фраз. Если Таша когда-нибудь и развлекала идею о том, как бы она выглядела, будучи мужчиной – ответ был однозначно горячо. Тони Старк был не просто горячим – он буквально мог пристыдить Солнце. На счет себя она никогда не сомневалось, а так как они были Тони и Ташей Старк – стыда в них обоих была не на грамм, зато любовь к сексу и азартная полоса длиной в милю – пожалуйста.

Он был хорош. Не только в постели, но и вообще. Он был болтлив и улыбчив, и в глазах его отражались океаны понимания, когда он не задавал вопросов о так и не появившейся команде, о Всеамериканском фризби в стене, об инвалидной коляске в завалах. Тони был хорошим, и в этом была ее первая ошибка.

Вторая ее ошибка заключалась в том, чтобы позволить им работать без ограничений – без внешних вмешательств, вопросов этики и коэффициента полезности, без контрактов Старк Индастриз и существующих технологий. Неограниченный полет фантазии, возможность даже мельком взглянуть на то, как работает его мозг, не то, чтобы позволить себе часы и часы наблюдений за другим гением, тем, кто _знал_ – это ошибка номер два.

Третья ошибка была в толкании и подталкивании, получая то же отношение в ответ. Его мнение о политике, о спорте, об экономике, биржевых котировках, о сопутствующем ущербе, о философии вины, технологическом прогрессе, глобальном потеплении – обо всем, о чем только возможно и главное о том, что не давало спать по ночам. Позволить ему говорить, говорить о важном для них обоих и слушать ответы – предпоследний камешек в ее могилу.

Четвертая и последняя ее ошибка состояла в том, чтобы позволить себе понять его. Именно это запечатало ее сделку – просто _понимание_.

Исключая свое богатство, свое привилегированное положение с самых пеленок, свой беспрецедентно гениальный ум – Таша Старк с рождения жила в ближайшем окружении людей, которые ее не слушали и не хотели слушать: отец, слишком озабоченный Капитаном Ледышкой и своим наследием, преподаватели в колледже, считающие ребенком, сверстники, желающие поживиться на отчаянной к ласке девушке, Обадия, все свое время уделявший все новому и более разрушительному оружию, Пеппер с ее видением корпоративной грамотности и этики, Роджерс, разукрашенный моралью и красно-бело-синим флагом США, как снаружи, так и внутри, даже Роуди с его военным сленгом и образом жизни и Брюс, застрявший на застаревшей ненависти к себе и Халку – все они смотрели мимо, почти не пытаясь сосредоточить взгляд на ней.

Тони, Тони был другим – он смотрел _прямо_ на нее. Ни на дюйм мимо.

И понимал каждое сказанное ей слово, каждую измученную концепцию, каждую проглоченную правду или ложь. Его глаза – совершенно другого цвета, были такими же открытыми, как и в зеркале, и отражали точь в точь то же самое. Боль. Любовь. Ненависть. Вину.

Сожаление.

Не всегда их мнение совпадало, не всегда логические цепочки заканчивались одинаковыми звеньями, но абсолютно всегда любой их разговор заканчивался на нотах взаимного уважения, рожденного только из десятилетий личного пренебрежения и постоянного знания того, во что обходятся ошибки.

Когда их губы соединяются уже не в горячности нового опыта и желания вычеркнуть еще один пункт из списка ковша, а в пылу нового зарождающегося чувства, когда руки прижимают сильнее не из срочной потребности в удовольствии, а в желании быть ближе, когда губы шепчут нежности не из банальности или привычки, а потому что старое израненное сердце стучит гораздо быстрее, чем ему требуется – тогда в ее голове на секунду мелькает старый отчет Романофф, составленный ее при профилировании в Мстители, где черным по белому было написано «типичный нарциссизм» и она смеется, потому что в кои-то веки шпионка была права.

То, что она чувствует сейчас, просто находясь в обществе этого мужчины, будь то в постели или на старом диване, пересматривая Мулан – именно это и является любовью. Она просто знает.

Это знание пришло к ней прямо с этим новым удивительным чувством, разом перечеркивая любые вопросы и сомнения, которые не раз возникали в ее жизни раньше – нет, видимо она никогда не любила Стоуна, Слота, Роджерса – она узнала о любви, будучи преисполнена ее к альтернативной мужской версии самой себя с другой земли.

Типичный нарцисс.

И теперь это даже ее не беспокоит.

(Ее беспокоит только тот момент, когда он перестанет прятаться и решит вернуться назад. В конце концов, она знает его, как себя. В конце концов, он вернется.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что ж, моя одержимость Тони-центричностью показывается, да?)  
> Мне даже немного стыдно. Совсем немного, правда. Я давно хотела это написать.


	9. Если бы... (Джен, AU-Противостояние).

Быстрый просчет вариантов развития события и выбор наилучшего – вот, что в первую очередь позволило Тони Старку стать супергероем. Как бы смешно это не звучало, но именно данное качество – возможность не тушеваться в чрезвычайных ситуациях и составлять план действия на ходу, дала дыхание новому призванию некогда военному спекулянту, бабнику и алкоголику.

Деньги, гений, море харизмы – все это, конечно, первое, о чем подумает большинство, но именно тактика сделала из золото-титанового сплава и мужчины внутри него того человека, на которого мог положиться мир и Мстители.

К сожалению, именно это свойство его характера сделала и кое-что другое – располосовало Зимнего Солдата и Капитана Америку на кучку биометрической информации, как только последний с выдохом сказал «Да» на ранее заданный вопрос о смерти его родителей и, пропустив внезапно появившийся экран ошибок в голове, отобразило ее прямо за сетчаткой глаз.

Ощущение было настолько механическое, что будь Тони в здравом уме и чистой памяти, он почувствовал бы себя больше роботом, чем человеком, но резко ударивший в кровь адреналин и враз похолодевшая голова сделали свое дело и через сотую долю секунды на его месте стоял уже никак не гений-миллиардер-плейбой-филантроп, а Железный Человек.

Красный огонек в головном дисплее успел мигнуть однажды, прежде чем ярко загорелось слово  «ВРАГ».

 

Позже, сидя на обломках некогда заброшенной сибирской базы Гидры и невнимательно разглядывая тут и там возникающий огонь, он будет думать обо всех тех событиях, неизбежно приведших к данному моменту и всерьез размышлять.

Отреагировал бы он по-другому, если бы хоть раз, хоть когда-нибудь занялся бы консультацией по лечению ПТСР, как просила Пеппер? Если бы его жизнь не изобиловала чередой обманов и предательств?

Если бы он не создал БАРФ и днями напролет, всего неделю назад, не рассматривал последние проведенные вместе с родителями моменты? Если бы не просидел четыре часа подряд за дверью реанимации, которая отделяла его от лучшего друга?

Возможно, дело было даже не в этом, а просто в том, что он впервые со времен Оби почувствовал, будто ему выдрали сердце...

Боже, это ведь не заняло и _минуты_ : опустить шлем, активировать репульсоры, вылететь за пределы здания и спустить боеголовки. Не было нужды даже в прицеливании.

Все ощущения были на удивления спокойными  – никакой заторможенной реакции, трясущихся рук или других эффектов вывода адреналина. Он только что узнал, что его отцу разбили череп до смерти, его мать задушили, когда их палач стоял в нескольких шагах от него, а один из его самых близких друзей лгал ему об этом в лицо три года.

Он только что хладнокровно убил трех человек.

А его новый внутренний робо-интерфейс, окрашенный светло-зеленым, строил планы на случай суда, выводил список самых лучших практикующих адвокатов по уголовному делу и раз за разом повторял определение фразы «в состоянии аффекта» и пытался найти для него наилучшее применение в сложившейся ситуации.

Самое главное личностное качество, сделавшее ношение высокотехнологического протеза и разорение террористических ячеек возможным для Тони Старка – способность принимать оптимальное тактическое решение до того, как станет ясно, что оно требуется. И не смотря на годы нерегулярной работы, пренебрежения собственным физическим и психологическим здоровьем и состояние постоянного перенапряжение, система не давала никаких сбоев.

Он позже почувствует себя виноватым. Сейчас ему требуется решить несколько _других_ проблем.

(Останки Земо заберет Т’Чалла).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чувствую, что начинаю повторяться...  
> Определенная система, шаблон для данных драбблов сложился как-то сам собой и теперь я совершенно не знаю, как выбраться из него. Да и надо ли?  
> В общем, как сказала великая Скарлетт, "подумаю об этом завтра".  
> Пишите комментарии ;)


	10. Выбор. (Тони/Стив, прошлое Тони/Пеппер, Пост-Война Бесконечности, если вы все еще не посмотрели фильм, тогда СПОЙЛЕРЫ).

«Это единственный вариант, Старк», - сказал Стрендж.

«Он взял Гамору с собой на Вормир, а вернулся с камнем души», - говорит Небула.

Вот что слышит Тони: _выбор_.

И он боится.

Он боялся шесть чертовых лет, с тех самых пор, как воочию увидел ту армаду космических кораблей и пришельцев, способных одним своим количеством оккупировать не только Землю, но и каждую другую планету в Солнечной системе. Он боялся до дрожи в коленях, до потемнения в глазах целых три года после того злополучного кошмара, навеянного Вандой, после Альтрона.

Он боялся снова и снова, день за днем, пока, наконец, самым обычным апрельским утром в Нью-Йорке не высадился инопланетный корабль, пассажирам которого натерпелось украсть кулон у волшебника.

Страх пропитал его вены, каждый нейрон его мозга, въелся в мысли, во сны, в слова, цели и надежды, в действия и бездействия. Именно страх, а не любовь, не желания, не попытка кому-то и что-то доказать стала лучшей мотивацией в его жизни.

Но сейчас, разбитый и проигравший, на чужой планете, совершенно один, лишь с Синей Леди в качестве компании, зажимающий кровоточащую рану в боку и, наблюдая за тем, как все его кошмары претворяются в жизнь, он впервые понимает, что такое настоящий страх.

Это не смерть, не потеря, не горе, не скорбь и не смерть. Это _выбор_ , который невозможно сделать.

И он должен.

Тони Старк не верующий человек, но усаживаясь на место второго пилота в Бенетаре, он молится. Мысленно взывает к Тору, Локи, Одину и Фригге, обращается к христианству, буддизму, иудаизму. Он молится своим богам – богам творения и создания, богам жизни и смерти, богам удачи.

Он зажмуривается так сильно, что неудивительно, как из его глаз начинают течь слезы еще до того, как он узнает, что Пеппер и Стив живы. (Это первые его слезы, с тех пор, как ему исполнилось четыре года.)

(Второй раз он плачет год спустя, наблюдая за тем, как тело Стива несется прочь в пропасть. Он вспоминает каждый их поцелуй за последние 365 дней, каждый дарованный взгляд и прикосновение. Он вспоминает долгожданную и яростную любовь, выжигающую все изнутри).

(Это слезы вины. Его бывшая невеста жива).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Получилось коротко и куце. Но я вдруг испугалась, что заброшу эту работу и намалевала, чего смогла. Звиняйте.  
> P. S. Не очень люблю слэш (хотя и антипатии к нему не испытываю), но здесь как-то к месту пришлось. Не обращайте внимание - это скорее исключение, чем правило.


	11. Покой. (Джен, пост-Противостояние).

Неожиданно после Сибири на Тони Старка находит _покой_.

Откровенно говоря, наименее желательной вещью по окончанию всего этого шитшторма для гения является разбор полетов, но его терапевт против политики «притворимся-что-всего-этого-не-было», а сам терапевт и _усилия_ были главным условием возвращения его и Пеппер вместе, поэтому он пробует.

Он пробует, пробует и пробует…

Первая его попытка заканчивается полным локдауном и опустошенной бутылкой коллекционного виски, сохранившегося еще со времен _жизни его отца_.

Вторая являет собой покореженный в пух и прах audi и почти целую неделю абсолютного игнора со стороны Пустышки и Пятницы.

На третью Пеппер заставляет его сесть за стол с Роуди и впервые с Афганистана он чувствует на своих глазах подступающие слезы. Не стоит и говорить, что после этого он решает лично заняться восстановлением особняка в Малибу и пропадает на пляже целый месяц.

Четвертая является катарсисом – он во второй раз за полгода посещает не самую дружелюбную Сибирь и почти получает новое переохлаждение. Переворачивает все на базе верх дном, прожигает остатки проводки, вынимает все видеокассеты и устраивает огромный пожар, а потом просто садится там, где всего два месяца назад его пригвоздили к земле вибраниумным щитом и просто сидит.

Час, два, три…

Возвращаясь на следующий день в родной Нью-Йорк, он чувствует, будто из него выкачали всю жизнь, и только осознавая данную мысль в голове, понимает, что с этим срочно нужно что-то делать. Сжимает зубы, трет в руке телефон, решая в уме простую, казалось бы, математическую задачку. А на следующий день оказывает на втором приеме у мозгоправа.

И говорит.

Рассказывает про Афганистан и Йенсена, про палладиумное отравление и Ванко, про Нью-Йорк и огромное отверстие в небе, про дамп данных ЩИЛДРЫ, Киллиана и экстремис, конвергенцию в Лондоне, про Альтрона и ведьму, про Лагос и Заковианский договор.

На последнем его голос начинает дрожать, но он даже не замечает. В подробностях описывает каждое свое действие, каждую мысль, каждую ошибку. Вена, Бухарест, Лейпциг, Сибирь. Родители.

В частном порядке он уверен, что пациентов с такими сказками у миссис Олсбери еще не было, но, даже не смотря на немного расширенные зрачки, она задает все правильные вопросы: «Как вы себя почувствовали?», «Когда вы обратили на это внимание?» и «Какие цели вы перед собой ставили?».

Однако это ее финальный вопрос, который преследует его до конца недели.

«Как вы думаете, в чем главная причина выбора именно данного курса действия капитаном Роджерсом?»

Будучи Тони Старком, он дает немедленный ответ еще на приеме:

\- Он посчитал, что самые безопасные руки – его.

Но какая-то нечетная мысль преследует его даже по ночам.

Да, это логичный и правильный ответ. Это _фактический_ ответ, по сути, дословная цитата. Но почему, черт возьми, Роджерс так посчитал?

Пожалуй, повсеместная инфильтрация ГИДРЫ, с которой тот сражался и из-за которой пролежал ледышкой в Арктике 70 лет, в ЩИТ, который обещал безопасность и цель в новом и незнакомом мире – тот еще удар под дых. Были у него проблемы с властью еще и до этого – 5 незаконных попыток записаться в армию при таком большом списке личных заболеваний, что только из одной его крови можно было сделать противоядие к сыворотке супер-солдата. Игнорирование прямых приказов, чтобы вытащить дружище Баки из лап злодеев в 1943. Самоубийственная миссия 1945.

Но все Тони уже знал. Проецируемую беззаботность в сторону, он был не из тех, кто разбрасывается информацией в сторону. Особенно о людях, с которыми ему предстоит работать.

Нет, проблема ведь не в том, правда? В самом начале Тони сказал, что сейчас нужно работать с правительством, что сейчас этот курс – правильный. И разве это не он не единожды, а многократно в прошлом обеспечивал Мстителям свободный воздушный проход в другие страны, сотрудничество с местными органами власти, разве не он выходил каждый раз на подиум в каждой отдельной пресс-конференции и не объяснял действия команды всем остальным?

Роджерс просто должен был _ему_ доверять. Ему, а не правительству.

А вот и ответ.

Роджерс не доверял ему.

На закономерно вытекающий вопрос «Почему?» он неожиданно даже для себя отвечает самым обычным утром спустя четыре дня после его постановки. Просто просыпается в теплых объятиях Пеппер, которую стоило бы разбудить, чтобы та не опоздала на совет директоров, но тогда она и его припашет, и вдруг щелкает.

Избранная стратегия Тони Старка – бежать от ответственности. Вся его жизнь до злополучного 16 декабря 1991 года – пьянки и гулянки. После – пьянки, гулянки и редкие рабочие часы по наставлениям Оби.

Он взял на себя ответственность после Афганистана, потому что больше не на кого было положиться, но как только мисс Поттс получила бразды правления Старк Индастриз, вернулось и его привычная линия поведения – игнорирование.

Однако с Мстителями он никогда не бежал, звали – приходил тот же час, происходило что-то – звал всех остальных. Составлял речи, проводил пресс-конференции, обеспечивал информацию, транспорт, периметр, эвакуации, сотрудничество с полицией, службами спасения, скорой. Говорил с депутатами и президентами, протягивал пухлые конверты направо и налево, лишь бы не было проблем, создал отдельную юридическую линию обороны для своей новенькой поп-группы.

И будь он менее честным с собой, он бы притворился, что делал это, потому что так отчаянно хотел стереть красное из своей книги, но на самом деле… на самом деле ему просто не на кого было положиться.

А на кого, собственно говоря? На Роджерса, капитанское звание которого было таким же фальшивым, как и его мышцы? На Романофф, чей список имен затмевал количество его завоеваний? На Бартона, который являл собой человеческий довесок к шпионке или на Брюса, кто не мог даже в зеркало без страха взглянуть? Про Тора, который все еще выражался, как в Шекспировском романе и кружки на кухне бил, и говорить не стоило.

Осознание, что он не подпускал ни одного из них ни к одной мало-мальски стоящей задаче на протяжении всех этих лет, настолько неожиданное и смешное, что он не может удержаться от резкого хихикания, а потом и вовсе сползает на пол, не в силах себя остановить.

Он не доверял _им_ , они не доверяли _ему_.

Все честно.

На Тони, наконец, снисходит покой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сказать, в общем-то, нечего. Главное - это то, что я буду писать, редко, но буду ровно до того момента, как количество написанных глав не сравняется с фактическим. Обещаю.


	12. Счет (Джен, пост-Противостояние).

Не все об этом знают, но у каждого из них есть счет. Не банковский, брокерский или инвестиционный. Не перед государством, командой или даже собственной совестью ( _спасибо_ , Стив).

Нет. Этот счет особенный. Он заводится для человека где-то не здесь и ведется тоже не здесь, но если очень постараться, можно отслеживать количество зарубок из любого уголка Земли (даже из Афганистана).

Что касается названия – у него их много: невинные жертвы, побочный ущерб, неоплачиваемый долг. Личный фаворит Тони – «личная книга, пропитанная кровью» (добрый старина Локи, не так ли?).

Свое число он знает назубок – уже более трех десятилетий оно мерно перетекает от одной круглой цифре к другой. Наземная мина в 11, беспилотник в 14, первая ракета в 17. И то, что осознание приходит в холодной недружелюбной пещере посреди нигде в компании мертвеца (Йенсен был занесен в список задолго до того, как испустил свой последний вздох) – совершенно не важно.

Не стоит говорить об этом вслух, даже думать не стоит, но разве не это – разве не их вечные тени под глазами и кровавые кончики пальцев убедили, заставили его поверить в несбыточное?

Казалось, можно сработаться, казалось – их всех гонит вина.

Слишком поздно он осознал собственную ошибку.

 

Сегодня у него Юбилей – ровно 8 лет с того дня, как цифра впервые появилась в уголке глаз. Восемь лет нескончаемых попыток и глупых надежд, бессонных ночей и стертых в мозоль рук – а нулей лишь больше.

Сегодня важный день и по другой причине. Прямо перед глазами, на гладком дубовом столе в кабинете, в котором он сидит круглые сутки, лежит первый полноценный отчет по всем гражданским потерям за последний месяц.

«Гражданская война» – Лагос, Вена, Бухарест, Лейпциг, Сибирь. 39 убитых, 41 пострадавших, среди них 9 тяжело раненных. Три детские смерти, один пациент скорой помощи, не доживший до больницы. 5 смертей среди группы быстрого реагирования Румынии.

Он наливает себе очередной стакан виски, не заботясь о льде, и подносит к губам. Жидкость плавно касается языка и течет по горлу вниз, но онемевшее тело уже давно не чувствует вкуса.

Стив Роджерс этого еще не знает, и возможно осознания придется ждать долгих 27 лет, но сегодня у него появился _счет_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Идей становится все меньше и меньше, ждем Endgame, чего уж..)


End file.
